doubledubbelfandomcom-20200214-history
Day One at Lorecraft
'Day One at Lorecraft '''is the first chapter of the ''Beginnings arc, the first chapter of Season 1 and the first chapter of the Lorecraft Academy series. It started on September 9, 2017 and finished on November 3, 2017 Plot The story opens with Sara being extremely excited to start her adventure at Lorecraft Academy, loudly proclaiming that she's ready for action. Lewis reacts to Sara's exuberance somewhat annoyed. Sara approaches Lewis, introducing herself. Lewis laments that the school is late with opening its gates, keeping track to the millisecond, which Sara is impressed by. Other students begin to arrive, and some introduce themselves to Sara and Lewis, such as Mizu and Amelia. When the gates finally open, Sara is quick to rush in, followed by the other students she just met. Sara continues to mention how excited she is, which is lampshaded by Lewis. As the students have gathered in the school's courtyard, the staff is all present, with the headmaster, Estelle Darklaw, on a podium. She welcomes the students to Lorecraft Academy with a speech, after which she heads inside. Sportman, a teacher at Lorecraft Academy, instructs the student further and Sara and company eventually set foot into the school. They look at their schedules, noticing that they share their first class. Afterwards, they check where their dorm rooms are and subsequently head there to look for their respective rooms. Finding their room turns out to be a challenge, as in both the boys' and girls' dorms an ocean of students walking around frantically is blocking the way. Lewis decides to use his Time Magic to stop time, and he and Mizu walk through the frozen sea of students and find where their room is. After Lewis ends his time-freezing spell, he notices there is a third person staying in their room. Not long after, Alex finds his room and introduces himself to Lewis and Mizu. In the girls' dorm Sara is trying to get through the frantic ocean of students, with little success. Seemingly having discovered Sara's room, Amelia pulls Sara out of the crowd, and she shows her to what is indeed Sara's room. Sara responds upset when she finds out they're not sharing a room. Amelia tries to cheer Sara up by saying there's still plenty of opportunities to see each other and hang out. They say goodbye to each other and it doesn't take Amelia very long to find her room, fainting after entering it from how exhausting the day has been. When Sara enters hers, she notices she is alone in the room, despite it supposedly having another tenant. A brown-haired girl of petite stature enters the room not too long after, which Sara fails to notice until the girl trips, dropping the stuff she's holding, producing a sound that Sara picks up. After Sara helps the girl and asks for her name, she reveals it to be Natalie. Upon checking the front door, Sara realizes this is her roommate, reacting most excitedly, to Natalie discomfort. Sara affectionately shortens Natalie's name to Nat, which she isn't entirely comfortable with, but complies regardless. Sara tells Natalie how amazing Lorecraft Academy is going to be, a sentiment Natalie doesn't really share, but Sara is too excited to notice. In the boys' dorm, Lewis, Mizu and Alex have finished unpacking and settling in their new bedroom. They then decide to meet up with the girls and have lunch together. Debuts (In order of appearance) * Sara Butterfly * Lewis Finnegan * Mizu Schwarzwind * Amelia Fray * Estelle Darklaw * Steven Sportman * unnnamed teacher * Alex Miunan * Zeva McAlister * Carol Dodgson * Natalie Brown Cast * DoubleDubbel – Sara, Darklaw, Sportman, unnamed teacher * AGNerd-Bot – Lewis, Carol * 9Blades – Mizu * The Phoenix – Amelia, Natalie * Gameboy – Zeva * cardioid – Alex Trivia * There is an unnamed teacher character in this chapter. It is never revealed which of the currently known Lorecraft Academy teachers this was. Category:Lorecraft Academy